Je suis heureuse maintenant
by Thoas
Summary: Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis belle. Et je le sais. Mon maquillage est parfait. Rien ne dépasse, aucun sentiment ne doit passer cette barrière que je me suis créée. Mon sourire éclaire la pièce. Mes yeux brillent. Je montre mes dents, mes pommettes se relèvent et des fossettes se creusent dans mes joues. Je ris de bon coeur. Lydia Martin.


_Bonjour à tous ^^ /_

 _Un petit OS du point de vue de Lydia, qui décrit son ressenti face à tous les morts, à tous les cris qu'elle a poussés._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je suis heureuse maintenant**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis belle. Et je le sais. Mon maquillage est parfait. Rien ne dépasse, aucun sentiment ne doit passer cette barrière que je me suis créée. Mon sourire éclaire la pièce. Mes yeux brillent. Je montre mes dents, mes pommettes se relèvent et des fossettes se creusent dans mes joues. Je ris de bon cœur. Pour aucune raison, mais je veux juste m'entendre rire. Je tourne devant mon miroir et ma robe volette autour de moi, reflétant les éclats d'un soleil moqueur et chaleureux, d'une douceur presque maternelle, épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon corps parfaitement sculpté. Mes bras se tendent, mes mains s'ouvrent, et mon rire résonne toujours plus fort. Mes cheveux fouettent le creux de mon cou lâchement et je les repousse dans un mouvement de tête derrière mon épaule.

Un mouvement de tête.

Et ma tête tourne, mes pensées n'arrivent plus à suivre. Je me sens tomber. Je sens que mes jambes lâchent. Je m'entends crier. Je sens le soleil disparaître. Je sens quelque chose m'encerclait, me tenir avec force, m'emprisonner dans une étreinte forcée. Je me débats.

Et j'entends toujours ma voix. Je sens mes poumons se déchiraient. Mais jamais aucune larme coulait.

Et mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, à me débattre contre mes propres couvertures. Mon souffle est court, mes membres tremblent, j'ai peur, de plus en plus peur. Je reconnais l'endroit, je reconnais chaque objet, je les connais. Et pourtant je ne sais pas où je suis. Je vois les murs se refermaient sur moi.

Sortir.

Il faut que je sorte. Ici, j'étouffe. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire un pas sans que mes jambes ne lâchent. Je m'effondre pitoyablement sur le sol. Je me replis sur moi-même. L'air me manque. Il faut que je sorte.

J'essaie de me traîner jusqu'à la porte mais la force s'évapore de mon corps.

J'appelle à l'aide. Mais personne ne vient. Personne ne vient plus depuis longtemps.

Et la solitude s'impose devant moi. Je le sais, ils ne veulent plus venir. Je sais que ma mère est réveillée dans la chambre d'à côté, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Mais elle est fatiguée et elle préfère m'ignorer.

J'empêche un nouveau cri de franchir mes lèvres. Ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'entende. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal, je le sais. Ils me pensent folle. Peut-être ont-ils raison ?

Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi, pauvre corps qui se tortille pathétiquement. Je sens leurs regards qui me jugent. Ils ne sont pas là, pourtant. Mais mon cerveau fait encore des siennes et les imagine debout autour de moi. Ils ne peuvent pas être là. Ils sont morts.

Tous.

Et moi, je vis encore. Ils sont morts.

J'ai crié pour chacun d'eux. Ils sont tous morts. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour être brisés. Ils sont morts.

Mais ils sont plus vivants que nous, les autres. Ceux qui sont restés.

Je sens leur présence, leurs rires, leurs insultes. Ils me montrent du doigt, ils se moquent. Mon cerveau le sait. Mon cerveau les voit. Mon cerveau me rabaisse, m'enfonce.

Je me détruis.

Et je frappe ma tête contre le sol. Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Je tremble tellement. Je suis si ridicule.

Et je me replis toujours un peu plus sur moi-même. Mes yeux ne voient plus. Il n'y a plus qu'eux et leurs rires moqueurs qui résonnent toujours plus.

Il n'y a plus qu'eux, qui me crachent dessus, qui me donnent les coups que je mérite au fond.

Il n'y a plus qu'eux et moi.

Il n'y a plus que moi.

Il n'y a plus que moi et ma mémoire.

Il n'y a plus que moi et mes cris que je ne parviens plus à retenir. Et je m'entends crier. Je crie comme j'ai crié pour chacun d'eux. Est-ce que je crierais pour ma propre mort ?

Je ne veux plus m'entendre crier. Je ne veux plus annoncer une nouvelle victime. Je ne veux plus voir mes amis disparaître un à un et ne réapparaître que pour rejoindre ce cercle de personne qui assiste à ma descente aux enfers en ricanant vicieusement.

Je ne veux plus que les gens meurent. Je ne veux plus annoncer une perte. Je ne veux plus. Je n'en peux plus.

Je suis si fatiguée. Mes dernières forces disparaissent et même mes cris cessent. Je retrouve presque mes esprits, assez pour avoir honte de moi, de ce que je suis. Assez pour retrouver ma chambre. Assez pour qu'ils disparaissent. Assez pour me retrouver seule, toujours plus seule. Assez pour espérer que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, n'importe qui.

Mais personne ne vient.

Personne ne vient jamais. Assez pour perdre espoir et ne pas vouloir me relever. Assez pour que mes yeux voient. Assez pour que je voie le reflet de la lune dans la lame d'un couteau. Un couteau. Une solution. Toujours la même.

J'ai le couteau dans la main, toujours allongée sur le sol. J'ai le couteau fermement serré contre mon poignet, la lame froide et silencieuse. La coupure rapide et propre. Le mouvement presque expert. Et la piqûre douloureuse et libératrice.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je doute que ce soit la dernière. Et le geste recommence, encore et encore, toujours plus profond, plus malsain. Soigner une plaie en en créant une autre. Et ses marques rejoignent d'autres cicatrices, des plus anciennes, où seulement faîtes la veille. Et je choisis ce moment pour retourner me coucher, sans prendre le temps de me soigner.

Pas le temps.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre le temps. Je sais que je vais salir mes draps blancs. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'enfuis sous mes couvertures, elles me paraissent si rassurantes à ce moment-là. Et je m'endors.

Je ne mourrais pas ce soir. Pas encore. Je ne crois pas. Je l'espère peut-être. Je n'en suis jamais sûre. Je me dis à demain. Et j'espère me revoir. Mais tout sonne si faux, je me sens si triste. Eux sont morts, pourquoi pas moi ? C'est une belle nuit pour mourir. Vais-je encore crier ce soir ? Vais-je crier pour moi cette fois ? Je ne mourrais pas ce soir.

Et le jour se lève m'entraînant dans sa routine. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis belle. Et je le sais. Mon maquillage est parfait. Rien ne dépasse, aucun sentiment ne doit passer cette barrière que je me suis créée. Mon sourire éclaire la pièce. Mes yeux brillent. Mes cernes et mes blessures sont cachés. Et personne ne verra rien, ils ne voient jamais rien, ils ne veulent pas voir. Je suis Lydia Martin, la plus belle fille du lycée. La plus heureuse aussi. Celle qui a la vie la plus facile à vivre. Je vais retrouver les autres, les vivants. Je vais retrouver mes amis, ceux qui font comme moi, qui se cachent, qui ne montrent pas leur mal, qui font comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de morts. Et je souris encore, toujours plus. Je suis incomplète pour toujours. Mais moi je suis vivante. Je suis Lydia Martin. Et je suis heureuse maintenant.


End file.
